


Glimpses

by TomoyoI



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Everyone's happy, Fluff, M/M, Some are pre-game, based on prompts I saw on Tumblr, happiness, some are post-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoyoI/pseuds/TomoyoI
Summary: We remember only glimpses of our life. This glimpses, no matter how small or how dull it may be to others carry to us sentimental value that cannot be replicated anywhere else. Each feeling so distinct from the other that it leaves you a myriad of emotions wherein you feel alive.Alternately: Me being inspired by different prompts and deciding that Ignis and Noctis deserved better. (they all do)1:“Person A: I'm mad and I'm pissed, but most of all, I want a kissPerson B: Why are you pissed?Person A: CAUSE YOU WON'T GIVE ME A FUCKING KISS”





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!  
> Uni is taking it's toll on me and i just want to lie down and play all day (erryday).  
> (It's a miracle that I even decided to carry on with this fic. TT^TT)  
> (Also this is my first time writing fluff so... sorry if it's kinda lacking or really confusing or something else.)
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! Comments make me cry! Thanks for even taking the time to read this!  
> Based on the prompt:  
> “Person A: I'm mad and I'm pissed, but most of all, I want a kiss  
> Person B: Why are you pissed?  
> Person A: CAUSE YOU WON'T GIVE ME A FUCKING KISS”

Noctis really shouldn’t be bothered by this. He really shouldn’t.

He somehow forgot his homework today, got reprimanded by the teacher(with the usual words of “just because you’re the Prince of Lucis does not mean you can slack off”), left his gym clothes at the apartment, almost died if not for his magic (he swears Prompto was trying to plot his demise if said blonde wasn’t crying hysterically when he knew what happened) and walked home to his apartment from his school because the Regalia needed repairing and no one remembered to get a car for him.

He really shouldn’t be bothered by this, but he was annoyed, tired and the only thing he looks forward today is a good meal, cuddles from his (not so secret) boyfriend and maybe something more before a nap.

Ignis always comes to the apartment at 5:30 on the dot, with another concoction of the Tenebrae dessert that he loves and then a small frown will appear on the adviser's face as he stuffs one in his mouth. He also would be kissing that frown away and Ignis would put on a ghost of a smile as he swats him away so he could do his homework and he can start with dinner preparations.

But it’s already 6:30 p.m., his hands are clutching a warm cup of noodles and Ignis is in front of him, murmuring something underneath his breath and tapping away at his tablet.

A whole hour later than his expected kiss and a whole hour additional of annoyance in his life.

He pouted a bit as Ignis spared him a glance, clearly wondering where his love for unhealthy food was but other than that remained silent. He cleared his throat to make the older man look at him again.

“What’s the matter, Highness?”

He was never one to mince words, neither of them were which was probably why their relationship lasted this long, but he didn’t want Ignis to think of him as petty so he replied with, “You forgot something.”

Ignis stopped looking at his tablet by then. Looking at him confusedly and scrunching his face to remember what exactly he missed. Noctis forgot for a while why he was mad because damn, if Ignis looked cute without even trying…

“Do forgive me but I can’t recall anything I might have left.”

And that was his cue to pout because really… he had been expecting that kiss all day.

“It’s not that important anyway.” The prince harrumphed, and slowly began eating his noodles, trying, and failing, to not pout. He heard the tactician sigh before fingers were grasping his chin and forcing him to look up into piercing green eyes.

“I am no clairvoyant, Highness. I don’t know what ails you all the time unless you tell me,” he said, fingers cupping the younger man’s cheek.

Noctis was definitely not pouting and he definitely was not giving in to Ignis’ whims and he was definitely not leaning forward to just get the kiss from Ignis at this very instant.

Their lips were almost touching when there was a sharp ringing in the air and Ignis was slowly retreating in order to answer the call.

Noctis really doesn’t like that.

So he catches Ignis’ collar and smashes their lips together. He feels his earlier annoyance leaving his body and it turns into smugness when he feels Ignis smile against his lips. The phone was forgotten as they clambered slowly into Noct’s bedroom.

A few hours later, when Ignis had his arms draped around a close to sleep prince and lazy kisses were being peppered along the skin of his chest, had the advisor asking Noctis why he seemed more tense than usual.

“Just a bad day, I was pissed and annoyed and I wanted my welcome back kiss.”

Ignis was tracing circles along Noct’s collarbone and his nose was buried in the prince’s hair when he replied, “So why were you annoyed?”

With all the seriousness that Noct can muster, he looked at Ignis dead in the eye and said, “Because you weren’t giving me my kiss.” And he launched himself again at his advisor.

If  Ignis’ lips were a bit bruised and swelling the following day while Noct walked around with a limp, well, no one really had to comment on that.


End file.
